One Bad Apple - Fanon Cannon
This is a team page. If you want to add your own version, go ahead. Yuki's version It was a warm Summer with the wind hardly blowing, but it was cool. The 3 friends, Mango, Tilly, and Glitter, were at the Ponyville Express train station with Crystal Cove, waiting for Rebel Red to come into town for the week. "This is going to be so much fun!" yelled Mango, waiting for Rebel to arrive. She thought she saw her everywhere, leaving Crystal having to mention to her that they have never met. As the last train of the hour came into town, Rebel hopped off, being greeted by the 3 friends. "Hiya! i'm Mango, that's Tilly, and over there is Glitter! We're gonna spend the whole week together, won't this be great!!" she shouted. "Yea, great.." Rebel added. Crystal then guided the girls back to their home. As they reached the home, Rebel jumped on Mango's bed. "This is where I'll be staying," she said. Mango looked confused "Then where am I supposed to sleep!?" "On the ground," Rebel replied. That night, Mango hardly slept a bit. As the 4 of them were talking a walk the next day, Dazzling and Silver walked over to them and laughed. "So, you would rather hang out with these blank flanks?" They teased. Rebel thought about it and walked over to the two girls. "Later, crybabies." as they walked off together. Leaving the 3 friends alone, amazed how their dear friend would betray them like that. The next day it was hot and sunny, to calm down, the three fillies went to a smoothie cafe to cool off, only to be interrupted by Rebel and her "friends". They took their smoothies and made the girls leave. As they tried to avoid the 3 for the rest of the day, they always were there where they were. Following their every move, taking a chance to humiliate them. ---- ~At first we that Rebel Red was a friend to trust, she was awesome there to have a very essential must. But then we found out the truth, shes a bully from another town! Everywhere we turn, shes just a step ahead. Rebel, Rebel, what are we gonna do? We got a bully on our tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail. Rebel, Rebel, if shes after you, gotta run, we gotta flee, gotta hurry don't ya see? She's a Rebel, Rebel. yeah yeah yeah~ ---- The next night, early in the morning, Mango snuck out of her room with Rebel in her bed and headed to their garage. "Alright friends! We have to make something super amazing to make Rebel stop!" Glitter exclaimed. "We should pull a prank!" Tilly added. The second she said that, the 3 jumped up, "YEA!!" they shouted. They three friends were up all night planning their epic prank.. As the three girls were adding finishing touches to their prank, Crystal came over and asked what they were making. "Oh! Its for Rebel!" The girls quickly made up. Crystal smiled, "I'm glad you're making something for her, she came her for a break because she was tired of being bullied for having no cutie mark back at her home." The girls than realized what they had done- the prank was already go and on set! With Rebel in perfect target for prank. The girls rushed over to find Rebel, they had to stop that prank! Luckily they made it just as it went of. They pushed Rebel out of the way as they were hit with a dozen pies in the face. Rebel then realized that they stopped the messy pastries from hitting her, and saw how mean she was to them. "Mango! Tilly! Glitter! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how this whole thing happened!" she said apologizing. Back at their home the three girls cleaned up as Crystal explained to them how they should all be friends and get along. The next day the girls did a welcome party for Rebel for them to friends and they all got along. Two days passed and it was time for Rebel to return home. As the 4 said good byes, Dazzling and Silver came over and taunted "Oh- so who's the crybaby now!?" Rebel stood up and proudly exclaimed "Yes. I'm a crybaby. All that matters is that I have friends. And when I come back, I'll make sure to tell your mommies about what you did!" The girls were so startled that they fell into the mud, grossed out. Mango then said "I'll see you next time Rebel!" the 4 did a group hug and shook hooves and said goodbye. ---- Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Yukinautau Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon-Cannon Category:Team Pages Category:Local LMX Library